Drakon
by E.V. Reads
Summary: Run Away AU. Hiccup meets Toothless at the age of seven and the two instantly get along. Some years later they decide that it would be better for everyone if they just left.With them gone Berk must face the raging war that seems to be getting worse and worse as time passes.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Chapter Summary: Little Hiccup finds something Big hidden in Berk's forest

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or and thing related to the movie/ Netflix series. I do, however , own a Toothless plush.

Clarification: Hiccup meets Toothless when he is seven years old, so currently Hiccup is 6 and like 2/4 (Or ½ cause math) or something. In this fanfiction Hiccup does not chop of Toothless tail fin so naturally Toothless has both tail fins. The beginning chapters of this fan fiction will focus on Hiccup and Toothless relationship over the years till Hiccup is fourteen and forced to leave. This is an AU meaning alternate universe. I know this story line is used a lot but a lot of stories skip over the whole 'running away' part of the story and focus on the reunion part so yeah as you can tell Hiccup will go on a great big adventure. Enough of my ranting and enjoy! :)

Chapter One:

Hiccup stared ahead.

Who would have thought that a six year old could easily get lost in the forest. I mean, he knew and everyone else that told him not to go inside the forest knew that he'd get lost but temptation was strong.

So this was Hiccup's problem: He was lost in the huge forest of Berk with the sun setting at an alarming rate and nobody new of problem. He couldn't exactly go scream his lungs out for help because Hiccup, for one, did not want to get eaten by a wild animal- he didn't think his dad would be too happy with him either.

Now it was Hiccup's job to find a way to get out of here before his dad finds out he's run off again, barely a week after a dragon attack. The recent dragon attack was a particularly bad and big one that had cause his father an even bigger headache. Not only that, but he had heard from the twins who heard from the daughter of Arne,while she was speaking to the wife of the tanner, that tidal class dragons have started taken a liking to attack the fishing vessels, stealing their catch and damaging their ships. So now they were in need of warriors to go out with the fishermen to protect the catch.

The twins made it sound like only the best warriors could go out to defend the catch-

" _They have to be able swim," started Tuffnut._

" _And make sure they don't barf while they're out in the ocean," continued Ruffnut while slapping Tuffnut making him stumble forward, "Ha, sucks to be you loser, you wouldn't even last a minute out there before you start puking everywhere."_

 _Tuffnut straightened up, "Says the one that can't even swim." Tuffnut sneered. They had gotten into a fight after that which was nothing new."_

But he shouldn't be worrying about these things at a time like this he should be worried about getting out of here alive and before his dad got home and found that Hiccup wasn't there, which would be pretty soon.

He looked around for a bit trying to figure out where he was except he didn't recognize anything and even if he did everything looked the same- bright green with a tint of color here and there, nothing but trees and bushes. He hadn't been allowed this far out into the woods-he hadn't been allowed into the woods period but his father didn't need to know that- so the only way for him to get home would be by trial and error. He looked around a bit more, he could see the Highest Point which was fairly close to the village so he started walking towards it.

The Highest Point is the highest point on the isle of Berk-kind of self explanatory if you asked him. It was said that once you reached the peak you'd die because seeing the beauty of the land from up there was just so much your heart and mind wouldn't be able to take it or because the gods would just kill you for daring to be so close to them.

He continued walking towards the Highest Point occasionally looking back checking to see that nothing was lurking behind him. It was a vast void of silence with the occasional chirp of the birds or the crack of a twig snapping from beneath him.

"Wow," he breathed out.

The forest of Berk was large. A large forest with big, strong trees that were sometimes cut down mostly during winter in order to make repairs to the ships and houses. When they were cut down all of the wood that made up the tree was used, leaving only a small stump that would soon grow into a new bigger tree.

So imagine Hiccups confused thoughts at having discovered a large tree snapped, bending low and touching the ground. His eyes followed it to a rather large trenched of upturned earth. It looked as if something big had crash here. He carefully scurried down the trench, managing to keep his balance for only half the way down. He had managed to trip on his own two feet and the rest of the way down consisted of him tumbling down. He shakily stood up all the while dusting the dirt from his trousers. He surveyed the area from his new point of view.

Nothing worth noting except some dark, blue rocks that had managed to catch his eyes. He walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. It was very smooth and had this wonderful blue hue to it that made it seem very rare and pretty. He wondered where it could have come from and if anyone knew about these shiny rocks. He looked around some more and manage to find a couple more scattered across the trench, quickly grabbing them and shoving them into the pocket of his trousers, as if they'd be stolen if he didn't get to them quickly enough. Soon enough his pockets were heavy with his new found treasure, making it a bit difficult for him to climb out of the trench but he soon managed to get out.

As soon as he stepped out of the trench he discovered that at the other side of the trench laid a wide path that looked to have been made not too long ago . There were branches-that were once parts of the trees- strewn across and a lot of the grass was up lifted making it seem as if something rather large had slithered out of the trench.

Hiccup didn't have much of a safety sensor, so to say, so it wasn't strange when the little boy decided to follow that path instead of sticking with his old plan and walking towards the Highest Point. He came across many more of the bluish blackish stones he had previously found in the trench. Not only that but he also managed to step into some sort of black goo. It was sticky and smelled metallic which kind of reminded him of blood; he should know how blood looks like since he's been in many accidents-many of which he had caused- up ahead he saw a very large rock structure leading down. He ran the remaining trail and carefully, using the rocks as steps he descended down into what he thought was a cavern.

Only it wasn't. It was a cove and a very large one at that. He looked around amazed to find that it even had its own pond in the middle, with giddish excitement, that could only ever be found in small children, he made his way over to the pond careful not to spill his treasures. He bent down to take his shoes off and rolled up his trousers. He made his way into the pond, waddling onto the water while watching the pink and red fish swim away at the intruder. He had all but forgotten about what had lead him here.

Hiccup was so interested in his little search through the pond that he did not notice the sky slightly darken nor did he hear the slight crack that sounded through the cove, nor did he notice the sleek, black creature that was currently making his way towards him. He was too busy looking at the patterns on the biggest fish which were rather pretty.

He did notice when the fishes moved rapidly moving even farther away. He notices when it seemed to have gotten darker even when the rest of the cove looked brighter than where he was standing. He did notice that there was something behind him when he felt a hot air blow at his neck making his hair part from where it gathered at his neck.

He turned around, splashing as he did so, and was meet with a black and blue wall of rocks, kind of like the ones he had picked out from the trench. He felt the need to touch them as soon as he saw them but stopped when he heard a low sound come from it. He looked up and was met with a pair of large, emerald green eyes -like his own! - glaring down at him, it's mouth was curved into a slight snarl which showed off its very sharp looking teeth.

"Um, hi?", Hiccup took a small step backwards, feeling the stones under his feet move at the pressure of him standing there.

The only thing it did was make the dragon take a step forward towards him, it's front paws moving into the water so to get closer towards him. It was close enough that it would be able to bite him if it wanted to. But it didn't, it merely sniffed at him which Hiccup took as a good sign.

"I think these are yours," he mumbled. He took out some of the stones that he had found in the woods today, "I found them in a trench," he explained, " They're really pretty, here." He stretched his hand up towards it, letting him see the hand full of pretty stones.

The creature looked at his hand suspiciously and carefully bent down to sniff it. When it realized that it was nothing harmful and just some of his own scales he relaxed a bit and dilated his pupils a bit more. He made a gesture at Hiccup with his head that Hiccup interpreted as a sign that he could keep them.

"Thank you," he said, " do you mind if I trade these? They're really pretty and I bet they could get me a lot from them."

The creature merely gave him a look and then retreated back towards the ground out of the water. "So is that a yes?" The creature didn't look back at him just shook the water from his paws and continued on his way as if Hiccup wasn't there.

"Hey wait!" he said while waddling out of the water, careful not to drop his precious rocks-scales, " What are you- if you don't mind me asking." Never let it be said that Hiccup didn't have manners. "Are you some type of Troll?" Gobber had always told him stories about the hideous Trolls that ate children and stole socks but only the left ones - " _Now whats with that?" Gobber had always questioned_.

It didn't respond just continued to do whatever it was doing before Hiccup had come and interrupted it. Hiccup had now fully stepped out of the water and stuffed his- it seemed to not want them- stones into his pockets, he proceeded to kneeling down and rolling down his trouser legs so they could dry out. Once he finished that he looked up and looked at the creature that once currently licking his wing.

" _Oh!"_ he figured it out, " you're a dragon, like the ones my dad fights, but you're nothing like what my dad said they were like." He continued to make his way towards the dragon. " You're so small," the dragon looked up, looking slightly offended. "Sorry," he continued, " but i've never seen a real dragon before, all the little kids and mommies hide in this secret place- oops, don't tell anyone I told you about it." Once he sat down next to the dragon, the dragon stood, decided it was hungry and made it's way towards the pond.

Hiccup noticed something once he could look more clearly at where the dragon sat. "Hey, that was all over the place too." He scooted to look at it more closely and touched noting that it didn't look all that black anymore, it looked more red now, more like blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He stood and made his way over there towards the black beast. He suddenly noticed that the dragon had his wing sticking out kind of weirdly and made a move to touch it, but soon regretted it when the dragon tackled him to the ground with such force and let out a terrifying shrieked that had Hiccup wanting to run for his life.

"Ahh!" He yelled, "i'm sorry, i'm sorry," The dragon leaned down all while narrowing his eyes rather dangerously, it's eyes were no longer wide and comforting, they were narrowed and slit making him look terrifying, and letting out a snort which scared him all the more. He regretted not listening to his father or village and coming into the forest, Hiccup was now shaking all over, terrified at what would happened, he closed his eyes and let out a small whimper at the pressure and fright.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes to find that the dragon was staring back at him eyes no longer narrowed but no longer friendly either. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to see." He let out a small, nervous smile to show that he didn't mean any harm, which seemed to serve it's purpose because instead of looking anymore dangerous it instead tried to copy his smile looking very much harmless especially when he seemed to not have any teeth.

"What happened to your teeth?" Hiccup very much remember that he did have teeth and sharp ones at that.

The dragon seemed to have understand him because the next thing he saw was the dragon's teeth coming out from it's gummy jaws.

"Woah, that's cool but um, do you mind getting off?" The dragon got the message and got off Hiccup carefully handling his damaged wing. Hiccup got up to his feet, brushing off and looked up at towards the sky. "Aw, it's getting really late. Um, do you know where the viking village is at? It's kind of big and has a lot of houses-" the dragon gave him a look that he couldn't quite place before it went on towards where it was previously laying. It then gave a big huff as to say he was tired and hid his face behind his tail fins.

"Ok. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." He walked towards the entrance of the cove or rather the exit and started making his way up the make shift steps. He looked up and found that the Highest Point was really close from here. He looked back to see if the dragon would follow him but when it became clear that it wasn't going to, Hiccup went on his way towards the point, thinking of what he should do about the dragons wing that was clearly injured.

He came back the next day. It was difficult to leave the village and once he did it was even more difficult to find the cove. He had gotten lost so many times and he was almost ready to give up but his effort had paid off and he found the cove.

He brought some herbs, fish and wrappings that his dad had when he used to wrap a broken arm. Hiccup figured that a broken arm was kind of the same as having a broken wing; at least that's what he thinks.

"I brought some things for you." Hiccup looked around the cove, which he notice was lacking a dragon. HIccup felt kind of disappointed, he had been eager to learn about the dragon and had thought that the dragon might have been willing to become his friend. He sighed and turned around ready to leave but was surprised and happy to find that the dragon was still there and had not left.

"Hi," he started "I've brought some things for you" he repeated. He made to take out the fish he had in his satchel but stopped when the dragon started to growl. "It's okay, it's fish," he took out the fish from his satchel, "See?"

The dragon's eyes immediately went wide, he let out a croon and trudged forward licking his dragon lips. Hiccup stretched the fish up towards the dragon and let out a grin when he saw that it was toothless once again.

"Toothless huh, can I call you that?" The dragon was too busy eating the fish to pay attention to the little boy. "Okay, Toothless it is. Can I see your wing? I think it's broken and I think I can fix it." He made to move towards the dragon's wing but couldn't as the dragon moved away from the boy's reach.

Hiccup sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

After some time -and fish- Hiccup had finally been able to place some herbs and the wrapping on Toothless's wing. It had been difficult but he had managed. At first Toothless had thought that Hiccup was trying to hurt him and then he thought the boy was playing a game with him and _then_ he understood what the silly string and plants were for so he decided to let the boy treat him.

Across the pond he saw Hiccup picking up what he had brought into the cove, all of Hiccups things had been strewn across the grass from there little game.

He crooned softly to get the boys attention.

"I need to get going to Toothless. I'll come back tomorrow, maybe." He added softly.

He walks towards Toothless until he is standing right in front of the dragon, and wants to hug him but the dragon moves away from him.

"Toothless?" He goes again to pet the dragon and again he moves.

Hiccup looks at the dragon for a moment and walks to it again this time stopping when they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand.

#####

This is my first story ever so any type of criticism would be greatly appreciated. I had posted a while back a story similar to this but deleted it when it became apparent that I wouldn't be able to continue to write it. So I had Helen,a friend of mind, take a look at the outline of this story and she loved it so know its her and a little but of me writing.

Comment/ review and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Notes:

Chapter Summary: Hiccup learns what it feels to fly and that friends come and go.

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or anything related to the movie/ Netflix series.

Clarification: Hiccup is eight years old now and his relationship with Toothless as grown.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all those nice reviews! I want to mention one review that caught my attention. This story is **Non-Hiccstrid.** As in no Hiccstrid. I don't have anything against the pairing in fact, it's one of my favorite pairings in httyd but I don't think it-the pairing- makes that much sense. I don't wanna ramble on so i'll just leave it at that. If you were planning on reading Hiccstrid then I guess you should either find another ff(or maybe keep on reading?). So yeah thanks for reminding me of that (You know who you are) .

Ps: This chapter gets a little violent towards the end. Read at your own risk.

During Hiccup's eighth winter, he had been allowed a top of Toothless.

A couple of months ago Hiccup had gone to visit the cove in search for Toothless. He met with an eager Toothless, who was waiting for him by the pond. Seeing that Hiccup had arrived at the cove, Toothless had bounced over towards Hiccup, looking a lot like how a kitten would look like when presented with a ball of yarn.

Hiccup had greeted Toothless with a pat on the head and a bag full of fish and Toothless, him with a lick and a nudge from his snout, making his way towards the bag.

Without fail, the fish were quickly devoured by the dragon with minimum effort and Toothless, as usual, having not been satisfied with the amount of fishes he was given, had turned to Hiccup and prodded him with his large, black snout in search for more food.

"All out buddy," He reached out and petted the dragon's head, gently pushing it away from him, "Sorry." he added though he didn't mean it. Hiccup had learnt that when it came to catching his own food Toothless was _incredibly lazy_ and would instead bother Hiccup for some and when Hiccup didn't have any he'd pout (who knew dragons could pout!) and grudgingly go find his own food.

They had played a rough game of chase that day, Hiccup being the chaser and Toothless the chased. Hiccup was a bundle of laughs when he played with the dragon. They had run around the the entire cove, kicking up mud and grass that would result from the sharp twist and turns they'd make.

"Cheater!," Hiccup would laugh out whenever Toothless decided to glide over the water in order to escape him. The game would typically last a long time Hiccup being small but fast, was not fast enough to catch Toothless.

Except that day. Hiccup had managed to somehow sneak up on the dragon and had ended on top of him.  
"I win!" He had declared,beaming with joy of having won in such short time. Still feeling giddy, he had bent his entire body forward, wrapped his his small, wiry arms around Toothless's neck was about to slide of the dragon but it had seemed that Toothless had other ideas. He had unfurled his wings, stretching them as much as he could, bent down and pushed up, going up towards the sky with Hiccup attached to his back.

To say Hiccup was scared would be an understatement. He had been _terrified._

He remembered having taken a quick glance at his side and his eyes had widen at seeing the ground below him inching away from him as Toothless made his way towards the sky.

The feeling of dread had completely taken over his body. His stomach had turned and churned at the speed and height at which they were at. His heart had beaten furiously under his vest and shirt and he had felt his blood rushing towards his head.

His hands had latched onto the dragons plates and his eyes had squeezed shut. He had screamed for Toothless to land, to which the stubborn lizard had refused to do .

Eventually, Hiccup's throat had gotten sore from screaming and he felt a bit pique when he realized that he was still alive. He took a deep breathe and had counted to three, nervously opening his eyes as if opening them might kill him.

The view in one word - stunning.

The sól had always looked gigantic and unreachable from down below. Up here, up here it looked even more so. It's light glared at Hiccup, lighting up his face and making the Night Fury's scales gleam and twinkle. The sól's light streamed through the gaps in the clouds, illuminating the sky in various colors of gold and pink. And all around him were clouds; white, fluffy cotton patches against the azure blue sky.

Most of his fright had dissolved into thin air, which had let him enjoy the boundless feeling of being weightless.

He noticed that it was much cooler up here not at all like he had imagined, he had thought that being closer to the sol would mean it'd be a lot warmer.

The air was different too. It was thin and cool and crispy which made it difficult to breath. The wind was a different story.

While the sky was beautiful, the wind was harsh and unyielding, it striked hard and merciless, pushing him back. He squinted his eyes, making an effort in keeping them open but eventually had to shut them when his eyes had began to felt dry. He couldn't feel his cheeks, only a tingling sensation that had started to spread towards his hands.

'He'd have to bring more clothes with him next time' he thought and was certain that they'd be a next time.

And there was, and a time after that, and so on and so forth.

He'd become addicted to the feeling of flight, drawn to the sky like a moth to light. When they'd meet, he'd plead with Toothless to go flying with him and if that didn't work he'd bribe the dragon with some fish-

" _Please….." He begged and threw his best puppy dog face at Toothless but it had taken no effect on Toothless. The dragon had rolled his eyes ( Something he had picked up from Hiccup a couple months back) and snorted not amused._

" _Fine I'll bring you some fish," He looks to Toothless, his puppy dog face gone, who averts his eyes._

" _Cod. I'll bring you cod your favorite!" Toothless grumbles, no longer annoyed but pretending. He kneeled allowing Hiccup to climb on and took of._

They had flown and stopped at a deserted beach on the other side of Berk. Instead of white crystal sand, the beach was made up of stones and driftwood which Hiccup collected to use for firewood .

They had met a colorful pack of friendly Terreros. He had played with them for hours on the small beach, (Toothless wasn't in the mood to socialize with the Terrors and had walked of to sunbathe on top of a large piece of slab) They had stopped to catch and eat some fish. Toothless had done most of the catching -much to his annoyance- seeing as Hiccup didn't have his fishing gear and the Terrors were too busy goofing off.

When the sol had reached it's highest point he said goodbye to the Terrors (Toothless had snorted at the Terrors and had tried to flame those who got to close to him) and moved onto the back of Toothless. Seeing that the large black dragon and his human were leaving they took that as their cue to leave. They squawked and pecked at each other as they took off away from Berk and towards the ocean.

It wasn't till they had arrived at the cove, that they noticed that they had seemed to be transporting a hitchhiker.

A little Terror, probably the runt of the pack, was curled up in a little ball of red and green inside of his satchel, sleeping soundly.

"Toothless, look!" Hiccup took the satchel and showed it to Toothless who snarled at the sight.

The Terror awoke at the sound of snarling and flew out of the bag, aware that he had been caught. He flew in place confused looking at his new surroundings, confused that he was no longer near the beach and his pack mates.

"Aw, Toothless he's afraid," Hiccup said confusing confusion with fear. He looked up at the little dragon and called to it, "It's okay, come here." The terror simply obeyed, having remembered the scratching and rubs he's received from the human. It flew down and landed on Hiccup's shoulder resembling a lot like pirate's parrot.

Toothless glared at the Terror.

The Terror looked alarmingly smug.

"Look Toothless, " As if Toothless hadn't seen the smug dragon newly perched on his shoulder. "We should keep it." he continued.

Toothless snorted. Terrible idea.

"We have to name him," Hiccup declared. He scratched his head trying to come up with something, "What about Sneaky, since you sneaked into my bag." The Terror picked it's nose with it's tongue clearly unconcerned about his name.

"Okay well it's Sneaky. Say hi to Sneaky, Toothless." Toothless unsheathed his teeth and growled at the Terror.

It squawked in alarm, digging his claws into Hiccup.

"Ow!"

The Terror kept flapping its wings and digging his talons into Hiccup's shoulder while Toothless stood on his two back paws and trying to shue Sneaky away.

" _Stop!"_ he cried out. Toothless backed off and the Terror took to the sky, flying opposite from the beach. His shoulder was hurting and his shirt was scratched worst of all the Terror had left.

"Aw, Toothless! You scared him of!" Hiccup turn to give Toothless an accusing look which Toothless took in with stride. He gave Hiccup his best innocent look which always worked on him.

Hiccup glare soften but he still looked annoyed. "Why did you do that? He was just a baby dragon." Hiccup complained.

He assumed that it had been a baby due to its size.

Toothless crooned not liking that the boy was mad at him.

Hiccup sighed and went to pet Toothless but his hand was pushed away and instead was nuzzled by Toothless's huge, triangular head. He got pushed backwards and was attacked by Toothless's tongue.

"Toothless!" He shrieked at the feeling of a rough tongue on his cheek along with drool. "Okay! Okay, you win! I'm not mad." Toothless retracted his tongue and sat back while Hiccup stood up and tried to wipe of some of the drool he was covered in. "You know this doesn't wash off!" He whined, taking off his vest to rinse it. Toothless let out his dragon laugh.

"Don't laugh!"

After leaving the cove he had gone back to the village and headed down to Gobber's forge where he had been assigned to dismantle old shields and melt down the scrap metal.

When night fell he said goodbye to Gobber and headed back home.

He climbed up the last stone steps to his home and with some effort opened the door to his home. His home was cold and dark and a bit empty compared to other. He couldnt fix two of those problems till his dad got home so he made his way to the back of the house towards the storage room where all the food was at. From there he grabbed a piece of bread with some left over cheese so he could eat. He closed the door and went back to the kitchen, picking out the moldy pieces from the bread.

It wasn't long before his father returned. He didn't say anything at first just shut the door and looked around until his eyes landed on him after that remove his helmet and hanged it on the hook by the door. Then he went to the other room so he could put his axe back on its place and then he went got some wood next to the fireplace it and lit it . While he was tending the fire Hiccup got up from his seat and went over so he could sit next to the fire. "How was your day?" his dad asked.

"It was okay." he responded. His dad grunted in response and straighten up, heading towards the kitchen.

"You eat anything 'Iccup?" he asked.

"Yes dad."

"Good, good." he murmured. "You should go get some rest you're gonna go with Gobber tomorrow, see if you can help him with anything."

"Okay." he went to hug his dad just as he was sitting down in his chair, then walked over to the stairs and started climbing

"Night 'Iccup."

"Good night dad!"

######:#

It was late into the night when the familiar sounds of a dragon ring started ringing. His dad had barged into Hiccup's room with his axe in hand and helmet just to teetering off his head.

"Dad," He slipped out his bed and made his way over to him. His dad put both of his large hand on Hiccup's side and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"No Hiccup stay here," he had said, "don't go out till I come for you. "

He nodded and hugged his dad. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son, I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

So here he was, hiding under his bed trying to block out the screams from both vikings and dragons. He wondered if Toothless was out there and if he was what he was doing. He certainly hoped Toothless wasn't out there, he didn't want his friend getting hurt.

A thud on the roof brought him out of his thoughts. He stayed still. He knew not all dragons were bad. Toothless and Sneaky were dragons and they weren't mean. He hoped this dragon wasn't mean. He continued to listen to the scrapes and scratches that the dragon made until he was forced to leave the protection of under his bed once the roof caught fire.

The roof burst with red, hot flames bringing down pieces of wood that crashed down onto the floor. He let out a gasp once he saw the head of a Deadly Nadder peak in and scrambled towards his door, slamming it closed once he was outside his room. He waited out side his room in the hall hoping that the dragon wouldn't come in.

He heard a crash and a squawk from the dragon. He also heard what he thought sounded like his bed being thrown.

. He gulped and moved away from the door heading towards the stairs.

He was stepping off the last step when he heard more than saw the nadder bursting through his door, which caused him to jump and quickly rushed towards the door.

He slammed the door open and ran down the hill stumbling on his way down.

Whenever a dragon raid took place,his father had made sure Hiccup got to safety which in turn didn't let him see much of the raid. He had heard how bad it got from the women that hid, from the twins and from the destruction he saw once he was allowed back to the village but he could have never guessed it was this bad.

Flames. Flames were everywhere and on everything. And the dragons. The dragon filled the skies in swarms. There were hundreds of them, maybe even thousands, many more than Hiccup could have ever dreamed of and they were all destroying his home.

The air smelled pungent of burning wood, metal, blood and heat. He froze when he came across a viking fighting off a Gronkle and let out a strangled noise when the viking killed of the dragon, spilling its blood onto the ground and before moving to kill of even more. It was a horrible scene that would forever be engraved in his mind.

" _Hiccup!"_ he heard his father scream from behind him. Hiccup turned around and saw a pack of Terrible Terrors flying his way and not just any pack of Terror but Sneaky and his pack. They were flying straight for him.

He froze and the pack of Terrors land on him chittering anxiously as if they weren't in the middle of being killed. "Hiccup!" his, father screamed while running towards him with his bloody axe at hand, " _Run!_ "

He didn't.

Perhaps it was the horror of seeing dragons and viking alike being slaughtered by each other.

Or the sight of his home on fire, turning it into ash and rubble.

Or perhaps it was because he wanted to know what would become of his friends.

Either way, Sneaky chattered happily towards Hiccup, clinging onto his tunic, oblivious of Hiccups father, the chief of Berk, running towards him with a bloody axe in hand and anger in his eyes.

#######

If you didn't catch it Sneaky got killed off sorry.

Comment/review and thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Notes:

Chapter Summary: Hiccup is curious and Toothless is over protective.

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or anything related to the movie/ Netflix series.

Clarification: Hiccup is ten years old.

 **A/N :** Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. We'll try to keep updating at least once a week. See note at the end of chapter.

Hiccup's legs gave out and ended up down on the ground facing the sky.

"This is great," he sputtered, "terrific."

Toothless sat down next to him.

" _Don't worry,"_ reassured Toothless, " _I'm sure they're all still alive, just stay positive."_ He looked out towards the sea were in the horizon a small ship was burning. It was hard to spot but he was sure it was still there.

He narrowed his eyes.

Definitely still there.

Hiccup sat up from the beach. Sand rolled off his back as he looked towards where Toothless was looking at.

"Oh Gods," Hiccup moaned and threw himself back onto the the beach. He placed his hands on his face and started rolling back and forth. "You're talking about keeping a positive attitude while a berkian ship's on fire?" he muffled out.

" _Fine."_ said Toothless, " _just stop panicking."_

"Who said anything about panicking?" Hiccup snapped. " I'm just shocked, is all." He stood up brushing of the sand off his trousers. "Just you wait till I've fully absorbed the situation and found my bearings. _Then,_ I'll start panicking!"

"How else would one act when they, basically, set a fire to one's ship?" he continued. He turned towards the islands forest and started walking towards it. They'd be able to hide there if the shi- survivors made their way towards the island.

" _Hiccup,"_

"Dad's gonna be super mad." He started.

" _Hiccup,"_ Toothless walked besides him wearing an annoyed expression.

"We shouldn't have done that," he droned on.

" _Shut up."_

"We could have helped the-" he was cut off when he saw and felt water land on his face.

"Too-Toothless?" He wiped the water from his face with his sleeve and faced the dragon. "Where'd you get the water?" he asked

incredulously.

" _That does not matter."_

Hiccup continued to wipe at his face furiously, "Of course it does! There's no water near-"

" _Shut up."_

"Toothless I-" Hiccup continued to be interrupted.

" _Do you regret saving the water spitter?"_

"The water spitte- the Scauldron? No. Of course not, it's just that-"

" _Then stop talking about it. What is done is done and there is nothing you can do about it."_ Toothless started walking again, " _Besides,_ " he added over his shoulder, " _the fire should be out by now."_

A faint boom could be heard in the distance.

Hiccup shot a dry look at Toothless who was ahead of him,"You were saying?" he said dryly.

Toothless ignored him and continued walking with no destination in mind. Hiccup sighed and ran up towards Toothless. They continued walking for sometime. Hiccup had a vague idea of where they were, he was certain that they had flown east of Berk, over Hysteria towards a tiny island that was very flat and held a lot of vegetation. It was a perfect place to explore.

They walked for a couple of minutes till they found a clearing. They made them self comfortable and laid down.

"I don't wanna be here."

" _In the clearing? I quite like it. It's a nice sunspot."_ Toothless rumbled out. He closed his eyes and let out a dragon like sigh, enjoying the warmth on is back.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Toothless grumbled and opened one of his eyes, " _Hiccup,_ " he warningly said.

"Toothless," he whined, " I'll be back, i'm just going to explore around, may-be find some new dragons or something'."

" _That's what I'm afraid of."_

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and gave him a flat look.

" _Fine."_ Toothless curled up and made himself comfortable. " _It is not my fault if you get eaten."_

Hiccup leapt to his feet and ran off, " Be back soon!" he called over his shoulder.

Toothless watched as Hiccup ran off, he exhaled and curled into himself deciding to take a much needed nap.

It had been a while since Hiccup had left Toothless in the clearing.

He had not discovered much, just some old dragon shells and a couple of fruits that were rare in Berk. The island's forest was quite different from Berk, Berk's forest had always looked so calm and sturdy, a consent. This forest looked wild and untamed, as if something might pop out at him any minute. Maybe it was because the forest was new to him but he couldn't shake of the feeling of being watched

There was nothing but quietness, a vast void of silence and obviously, he was all alone but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

He was about to head back towards where he had left Toothless when he heard some chirping close by. His curiosity was piqued.

He walked forward towards a couple of leafy green bushes and parted them.

There were little dragons about the size of terrors. They were all different colors and were playing with one another. Hiccup figured that they were from the same nest judging by their color type and bodies.

Hiccup chirped a dragon chirp that Toothless had taught him a few month ago.

They chirped back. :: _Hello:: ::Hello::_

And so that is how Toothless had found Hiccup.

Surrounded by little dragons rolling around in the mud and playfully biting at each other.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stood up dropping a couple of the dragons that were on him. "Look!"

Toothless, at seeing what Hiccup was doing, adopted a menacing look and growled which scared the dragons. Toothless plucked Hiccup from the ground with his teeth and dragged him away from the hatchlings much to Hiccup's protest.

"Toothless! What are you doing?"

" _I warned you about getting into trouble."_ Toothless grumbled, Hiccup's vest was still in between his teeth.

The little dragons followed.

"They aren't dangerous, i've been playing with them, they're little, harmless dragons, look!"

The wild dragons were still following them. Toothless spit Hiccup out from his mouth and growled at them trying to scare them off but they ran towards Hiccup and hid behind him.

"Toothless what's wrong."

" _They're hatchlings, little annoying hatchling that have a very angry dam looking for them."_

"A dam? Like a mom?"

Toothless nudged Hiccup forwards with his head making Hiccup stumble, but walked towards where he was being leaded.

"I didn't see a dam with them when I found them," He continued, "maybe they're abandoned."

" _No they are not. I can smell her close by, that's why we need to go._ _ **Now.**_ "

Hiccup slouched, a bit disappointed but followed as instructed. Only, the hatchling's didn't get the memo. They followed Hiccup chirping and tripping over each other, crowding at his feet. One of the more brave and curio-user hatchlings crept closer towards Toothless, eyeing the long, black limb.

" _No. Leave."_ Toothless barked out towards the hatchlings. The hatchlings moved closer.

The purple hatchling near Toothless's tale was creeping up towards it, like a predator about to pounce and just as he was opening his jaw ready to capture his prey, his dam showed up.

The hatchling's mother came bursting through with a roar. It was a giant, a mix of bright blues, greens and oranges, and it was angry. Toothless immediately went into defensive mood, standing protectively over Hiccup, stretching his wings to make himself look bigger and intimidating.

" _Hiccup!"_ Toothless called out.

Hiccup scrambled towards a large tree and hid behind it.

The dragon -none like he's seen before-called out towards her hatchling, upon seeing them she wrapped her long thick tail around them protectively.

 _::Dam, Dam, food, play, safe::_ Hiccup could only make out some of the little dragons chirps.

The mother ignored her hatchling chirps and focused on the black night fury standing before her. She roared at Toothless and stomped her paws on the ground as if to say this was her territory.

Toothless responded with a snort and a low growl. " _No danger, safe. Protecting Hatchling."_

At the mention of a hatchling the dragon seized her growls but continued to hold her ground.

" _We are leaving."_ Toothless announced to Hiccup, but Hiccup had other ideas. He slipped out of his hiding place, jumped over Toothless's tail, got on all fours and scampered from underneath Toothless's wings to show the dragon they were of no danger.

The vividly colored dragon was surprised at the sight of Hiccup and growled at him.

" _Hiccup!"_ Toothless stomped his forepaws once he saw Hiccup crawling towards the mother dragon. Of course Hiccup would do such a thing. Toothless let out a snarl but this time directed towards Hiccup, " _Hiccup stop."_

Hiccup chose to ignore Toothless's cries and continued on all fours towards the dragon, chirping hello's and safe and play.

" _I will give you a fish if you stop."_ Toothless tried to persuade.

The dragon lowered her large snout towards Hiccup, which Toothless did not like at all. He let out a screech making the dragoness retrieve her snout back.

Hiccup continued his playful chirps and stretched a hand out.

Toothless glared at Hiccup and tried again, " _Two fishes. I will give you two fishes."_

The multicolored dragon once again lowered her large colorful snout towards Hiccup and sniffed him.

Toothless had not moved from his defense position. A mother dragon with hatchlings, no matter what species, was one of the most dangerous types of dragons, nightfury or not Toothless would not escape unscathed from a fight with this dragon.

" _Three fishes. I will give you three fishes and get you one of your silly plant foods. That's my final offer before I go over there and drag you back."_

Once the dragoness started sniffing she did not stop till she had sniffed all of him. She shoved her large hunch like snout at him and sniffed him all over and gave a trilled when she deemed him a friend.

Hiccup smiled triumphantly while Toothless looked at him displeased.

The mother was very friendly with both Hiccup and Toothless. She had allowed Hiccup to play with her hatchlings and had asked for Toothless to take care of them while she went of in search of food.

She had been awfully curious about Hiccup. She had never seen a hatchling like him before, one with fur and long limbs and strange scales but once she smelled him and heard him she realized that he was very much a dragon, a strange dragon like his guardian but a dragon indeed.

She trusted the nótt buðlungr, and even though he was young she knew he was fierce and trustworthy like most of his kind.

Hiccup had spent a large amount of time playing with his new dragon friends.

He had never seen this type of dragon only the basic four and whatever Toothless was. He had seen the book of dragons though. But one look at it and he immediately shut it. The only things he could find in there were ways to kill them and whether or not they were dangerous. He didn't want that type of information. He knew that many dragons were not dangerous only showing signs of aggression when challenged or in this case when hatchlings were in stake.

To Hiccup the book of dragons was repugnant, unappealing and useless.

And because of this he had started a new book of dragons which was still a work in progress. He had a couple of entries in it; a terrible terror, a nightmare, Toothless, a scauldron, a nadder, a basic brown, a gronkle. Now he will be adding a new entry to his book, a dragon that he was sure no one knew of.

::Stay:: Hiccup chirped at the hatchlings but they refused to listen, preferring to bother Hiccup and investigate the strange wooden and string tools he had in his satchel and the strange bark he held in his hands.

Toothless let out a dragon laugh in the background. " _They are hatchlings they listen to no one."_

He wrote that down, his charcoal dancing across the page in smooth motions which attracted one of the hatchlings interest. It followed the charcoal with his eyes getting dizzy in the process.

"We need a name." he announced to no one in particular. He twisted his waist to turn towards Toothless. "What are they called?" he asked.

" _They are called sniffers."_ responded Toothless.

Hiccup scrunched up his nose. "Sniffers," he repeated. "Why?" he asked.

Toothless lifted his tail just before one of the purple hatchling's jaw closed around it. He growled in annoyance before answering his question, " _They claim to be able to sniff out a friend or foe. That is why I did not mind it too much when the is she came near you."_

The purple hatchling was not discouraged in fact it was even more so encouraged to keep trying to bite down on the older dragon's tail. It once more made a jump towards it, his wings fluttering around uselessly as he crashed farther away than intended.

"That explains why they have a large snout it's almost as if they had a hunch on there nose" Hiccup continued to draw out what the little hatchlings looked like into his book.

"There. See?" He showed the hatchlings his new writings and drawing in his book. They looked curiously at it but soon dismissed it and continued with their play fight. Hiccup placed his book back in his satchel, along with his charcoal.

The hatchlings mother came back a couple of minutes later with a large bloody deer in it's jaws. The hatchling scurried towards their mother, pushing and pulling to get closer towards their food. The mother eventually put down the dear and the dragons attacked it as if they were wild animals - which they were.

The mother dragon chirped at Hiccup, ::Food, eat ::

Hiccup had tried to reply back but due to his limited vocabulary Toothless had to step in and save Hiccup from the horror of eating dragon killed deer.

They said their goodbyes- much to Toothless's relief- and head back towards Berk flying over pieces of burnt wood and through Hysteria. The sun was currently at it's highest point which meant that he had plenty time before his dad started looking for him. He had to go to the forge today which reminded him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup looked down towards his friends face. Toothless looked back up and rumbled as to say he was listening. " I think we need another way for me to hang on to you. I was thinking I could make a saddle."

Toothless snorted, " _Do I look like a four-legged dumb land mammal?"_

Hiccup flushed and stuttered out an apology. Toothless let out his dragon laugh and shushed Hiccup, " _If it is meant for your safety then I do not mind. Gods know you need it."_

"Hey!"

They continued to fly in silence for a couple minutes before Hiccup asked,"What about Snifflehunch?"

Toothless seemed to consider it, " _Yes, I think that title is most fitting."_ He turned his head to look at Hiccup, " _What do your kind call_ me _?"_

Hiccup shield his eyes from the glare of the sun and thought about it real hard but came up with nothing. "I dunno, I've never seen you in Berk's Book of Dragons and Gobber never mentioned a black dragon."

They landed in the cove, Hiccup slid off Toothless and reached into his satchel to write in the book. He closed it and hid it in between a couple of rocks that protected the book from the harsh elements. He said his goodbye to Toothless and left the cove towards Berk.

So Hiccup can understand Toothless, yay! So clarifications: Hiccup can only mentally understand Toothless, to understand a dragon other then Toothless he has to learn dragoness which Toothless had been teaching him. Toothless speech/thoughts are in _Italics._ Dragon's speaking are in these ::bad boys::.

Fun fact: Mother dragons are extremely territorial and will kill anyone and anything if they think they are a threat to the safety of there hatchlings/eggs.

This story was inspired by Hitchups if you haven't read it you should read it cause it's amazing. Comment/ review/ favorite/ follow and I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Notes:

Chapter Summary: Hiccup and co. have a adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or anything related to the movie/ Netflix series.

Clarification: Hiccup is eleven years old. He and a friend go on an adventure.

 **A/N :** Unedit but it's long.

See end for note.

Cami looked into the horizon, her dirty blonde hair whipping all around her from the large gust of wind. All around them a large vast of blue surrounded their ship.

"Oi! Child! Get yer skinny li'l arse off of there!" the chieftess hollered at her daughter, who was currently at the very top of the mast. "Yer already in enough trouble for sneaking' in here, would have thrown you over board myself if I didn't need a heir."

Cami shook her head in a vain attempt to try and get her hair out of the way. She looked back down at her mother who was looking still glaring up at her.

" _Coming!"_

She huffed in annoyance and grabbed the rope that was near her and swung down, landing roughly causing the wood to croak under her.

" _Mum!_ I was just lookin. Wasn't do in anything wrong!" Cami complained, slouching of towards where her mother was at. The chieftess didn't spare her daughter a glance, too busy on helm of her ship.

"Nothin wrong, aye? What do ya call sneakin on here, eh?" She handed of the helm towards her second in command, Herja. Cami huffed at that, she hadn't snuck into anywhere, she had 'accidently' fell asleep on the ship in between a couple a barrels underneath an old patched up sail. She hadn't been discovered till about two days ago by Herja who had heard Cami sneezing. The chieftess sighed and enclosed her daughter's small shoulder's with her large, beefy hand. "Ya need ta behave, lass. 'pescially when we get ta Berk or Thor help me, I'll skin ya alive ma' self if I hav' ta."

From the corner of her eye she could see Herja fighting a smile on her face.

Cami slouched even more, "Yes mum."

Her mother gave a nod, "Good, now go an' help out Sanngriðr swab the deck." She ordered.

Cami groaned, but went to do as she was told.

They arrived the next day at Berk,

Three ships moored at the Hooligans dock, as usual Big-Boobied Bertha was the first one to stomp of the ship, and as usual was greeted by Stoick and his entourage.

"Stoick, been growin' out ya middle, haven't ye." Bertha greeted while grinning widely.  
Stoick let out a booming laugh, "Ah, Bertha, good ta see ya haven't changed a bit." He held out his hand towards Bertha, they griped each other's forearms with the strength that would have broken any other man's bones.

Bertha nodded at the men standing behind Stoick, making eye contact with Spitelout and Gobber.

They let go and made their way up towards the village, while the rest of her crew unloaded.

"How's life treatin' ya? Heard ya where injured real bad durn' one of them raids." asked Bertha.

Gobber hobbled after them, "Ah 'tis was nothin, basically ripped the demon in half, almost felt sorry ma self, for ta creature."

Bertha hummed in understanding before turning around remembering about her unruly daughter that was on board and unsupervised.

"Cami! Get over here!" She hollered down towards the docks where a small girl with dirty blond hair was currently at.

"Ya brought her with?" Spitelout questioned.

"Ney." she saw Cami running up the docks and turned around and continued to walk towards the village. "Snuck up, s'what she did. Oi Stoick, speakin of sneaking off where's that li'll stick of ya's, eh?"

Stoick slouched a bit at the mention of his son, "Eh, run off doin' Thor knows what." He's become a bit worried. Hiccup sometimes runs of into the woods and doesn't come back home till after náttmál which is fine and all, being chief means that he doesn't have much time to look after Hiccup or parent him, and as long as the boy is not doing any trouble and keeping up in the forge with Gobber he doesn't mind a bit.

Well, may-be he does mind a little bit.

Camicazi popped up from behind the wide figure of Gobber, "Aw, yak shit!"

"Camicazi!"

Cami slouched forward, clearly unhappy.

"Ey, don't worry lass, welp i'm sure he's round here somewhere," reassured Gobber. "Why'd ya go play with the others, I think there at Sevn's, takin care of that sheep of his."

Bertha nodded at that "Ay, go lass and stay out of trouble." she said sternly.

" _Yes, mum_." Cami turned and ran towards where she thought Sevn's was at.

The village of Berk was bustling with people. She had to keep moving in order not to be trampled, she passed by many people both Burglars and Hooligans, the former raising an eyebrow at her, there eye's following where she was heading to.

Eventually she found them. The twins and Hiccup's cousin were running away from a sheep while Fishy and a blonde girl were standing by and watching.

"Hey Cami!"shouted Fishy. He shuffled towards her up the little hill from which she was standing on, his blonde friend following him. The twins and co. were screaming and running away from the blood thirsty sheep.

"Fishy!" Cami skipped towards them, her overly sized sword swinging back and forth. "Silver coin says the sheep get to them."

"There's actually a 67% chance that they kill each other first." She looked back and saw the twins tripping Snotface causing him to fall face first into the mud. Fishy, blondie and Cami laughed at that while the twins high fived each other while running towards them.

The twins were red and panting hard obviously exhausted from being chased "Oh! That was amazing!" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah! Oh you should have been there Astrid!" rang Ruffnut's shrilly voice.

"I was there." she reminded her drily.

"Correction you were standing here glaring at us while we were doing all the work."

Camicazi gave a look of disgust towards Tuffnut who was currently leaning on her for support. She rolled her eyes and shoved him of her towards his twin. "Wow, you were chased by a little, fluffy sheep," she said sarcastically, "Big whoop."

"Like you could do any better." Tuffnut replied while trying to regain his balance.

"Of course I can. Ima Bog." she stated while she puffed her chest out.

"Ey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ruffnut had, had enough of her stupid brother so she pushed him towards the ground. He landed with a huff and immediately complained.

"Exactly how you heard it! Bogs are better at everything!"

By now Snotface had joined them wiping the mud and dirt of his face with just his hand. "Oh yeah? I bet you couldn't beat Astrid."

"Uh-Snotlout what happened to the sheep?"

"Quiet Fishface. The sheep got what it deserved."

Cami crossed her arms in front of her and jut her hip out. "I could beat her in my sleep." she huffed.

"Oh yeah? Wanna give it a try?" Fishlegs saw Astrid's hand inch towards her sword so he decided to interrupt.

"I really think we should find the missing sheep."

Tuffnut stood up and adjusting his helmet, "No I think we should let them at it."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed.

"No Fishleg is right we should go find it before it falls into the well. Again."

Cami smirked, "Okay you could go but I think we all know who'd win."

"First of, I wasn't asking for permission and we all know i'd win because i'm better."

Tuffnut oh'd which caused Cami to shove her elbow into his stomach causing him to curse her out, "Oh! You hag!" He clutched his stomach and hobbled down towards the rest of his friends were walking to.

Fishlegs turned his head to shout at Cami, "Bye Cami!" he then quickly turned back around when Snotface shoved him forward.

She scrunched her nose, thinking of what she should do now. She didn't want to stay here and do nothing. She needed an adventure. Lucky for her she saw Hiccup and a girl walking by. She called to him but he didn't seem to hear

"Hiccup!" she yells again to get his attention.

He looks back and grins when he sees her. "Cami!" She jogged towards him "When did you get here?" By now she's right in front of him, taller than him by at least an inch.

"Right after dagmal, who's the girl?" she nodded towards where the unnamed girl was walking, making him turn to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, you mean Gunrun? She was just asking for a favor." Cami grinned watching as Hiccup was flailing his arms all over the place as he was explaining.

"What?" he asked when he was finished.

She let out a quick " nothing" before she was grabbing his arm dragging him down towards the village. "We need a boat." She started.

"Um- a - wait a boat?" he leaned back trying to recover his arm back, backfiring when she only tightened her grip.

"Yeah a boat, ya know? Floats on water, made out of wood- come on Hiccup keep up!"

"And - um - why would you need a boat?" He chuckled weakly praying to whatever God was out there, to not let what ever crazy idea Cami had kill him.

" _We_ , you mean we." They passed by quickly through the village, earning only a simple glance their way.

"Yeah ok- why do we need one?" he asked again.

They stopped at the edge of a cliff where they had a perfect view of the docks. She released her grip on Hiccup's arm and faced him, tilting her face upwards to properly look at him. "That blonde shrew- what's her name Alice or somethin'-"

"Astrid."

"Yeah that she-troll and her little followers think there better then _me_. Ha!" She directed her gaze back towards the docks. "I'll show 'em."

"Yeah- okay what exactly does a boat have to do with all this?"

She grinned a grin that Hiccup could call mad borderline evil "We're going to the Isles of Doom."

"Uh….nope! Loved to, but can't! Um.. I have um….things! Yes-things, that need uh, doing." he finished weakly.

Camicazi gave him a look- the ' _I don't believe your yak dung of a lie and you better do as I say'_ look.

"Hiccup," she started, making Hiccup weary "Do you really believe lies they say?"

"No, wait what-"

"See that's what I told them! You are brave!"

"Yeah!"

"And smart!" She continued.

"Yeah!"

"And willing to go to the Isles of Doom!"

"Ye- Nope. Uh-uh" he shook his head rapidly

"Yes you are and we're gonna need a map so you need to go get one from your dad."

"Why can't you get one from your mom?"

"Because we need those Hiccup." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiccup decided it'd be best to just go along with it.

"Fine," he caved in, " where do we meet?"

During natmal, they snuck onto the docks where they took the small boat that Cami had spotted early on. They moved stealthy and quickly confident on their ability and thankful for there size.

The boat Cami had chosen was -thankfully- small and only need two people to manage it. However, neither of them knew how to work the sails. Or steer. Or navigate.

 _(For a moment- a fraction of a second - Camicazi had half a mind to call this thing off. 'What was she thinking? This is mad!')_

Eventually Camicazi snapped out of it, remembering everything she heard and learned when traveling with the Bogs. And Hiccup, he managed to figure out the map he had taken from his father and set them onto the right course towards the Isles of Doom.

The winds were in their favor, letting them arrive a bit before sunset on the rocky beach of the Isles. As soon as they set foot on the rocky terrains they dragged their boat inwards.

"So….. what are we supposed to do now?"

Cami surveyed the area, it was almost pitch black out, they needed a fire going soon and told Hiccup that much.

They collected broken branches and dry twigs for the fire. They soon had enough for a medium sized fire that should hold for the night.

They slept- well Hiccup stayed up for most of the night worried, it wasn't called the isles of Doom for nothing.

They woke up early the next morning, and went out to explore, Hiccup worried what his father would come out looking for him to drag him back to Berk.

They trudged down the heavily green vegetation, Camicazi, with her overly large sword in hand cutting down the greens that got in her way.

"Cami…" Hiccup whined, "What are we doing?"

She let out a puff of air, and turned abruptly, making Hiccup duck when the sword she was carrying almost sliced clean through him.

"Hiccup, come on! We need to explore! Besides my bog senses tell me there something on this island."

"Yeah, trees and rocks."

She ignored him and kept walking, swinging her sword. "When we find the goods, there mine. And if you help me take it back to the ship-"

"Boat."

"-I might give you a little something if I'm feeling generous."

"Gee, thanks." he replied dryly. Camicazi abruptly stopped causing Hiccup to bump into her. "Wh-what happened?"

"Do you hear that?" She asked putting down her sword and looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"The sound of my nose cracking? Yeah, I- I heard that loud and clear."

Cami doesn't spare a glance his way, "No. It's coming from over there." she pointed towards the left. "Come on, let's go." She sheathed her sword and motioned for Hiccup to follow.

"Nope! Nu-uh! Cami I think it's time for us to go back." But of course Cami didn't listen to him, it was as if he wasn't here. She marched down, ducking under a low branch, leaving Hiccup standing there looking like a fool. Of course, Hiccup wasn't just going to stand there and leave Camicazi to get eaten, so with a irritable groan he rushed of to join her.

Camicazi is not -will not- let an opportunity like this pass up. She's a Bogs women, it's in her blood to explore, Thor be damned if she didn't find out what was making that noise.

They both approached the tree line, Hiccup looking a bit reluctant. Honestly he was scared out of his wits, Toothless had always been hesitant when passing these islands, when he asked Toothless why he's so reluctant to fly near the isles, Toothless told him of some dangerous thing living on the isles.

But of course he couldn't tell Cami that, she'd start questioning things.

Both were currently scared but to prideful to admit it. They continued down the dry, green path not really knowing where to go. Made it to a very large tree where sunlight pierced through it's leaves and branches, letting them know it was the end to the trees surrounding them. Hearts racing, Camicazi let out a deep breath before peaking around the tree, knowing full well that Hiccup sure as Hel won't.

Hiccup stared wide eyed at Cami, ready to bolt at any given time. This was crazy he thought. He shouldn't have let Cami drag him here but saying no to Camicazi is like a viking saying no to a dragon. You're either with or against. He was brought out of his thoughts when Cami started laughing.

"Ha!" She pushed the remaining branches out of her way and left the cover of the forest.

"Cami wait!" he stumbled out after her, his eyes landing on their 'Beast.' Their it stood. A goat. A short, hairy, smelly, old goat eating away at the grass at its feet.

Camicazi continued to chuckle, walking up to the goat to pet it. "You should have seen your face, all red and scared."

"What?" his face absurd, " I wasn't- I- You were just as scared!"

Cami scoff at that, was about to reply to that but she noticed a small leading underground, dark and dangours looking. "Hiccup stop petting the goat! Get over here, look."

The it was like an underground cave, it's opening at the side of the rocky hill. It was musty and had an odd odor coming from there. It reminded Hiccup of a dragon's mouth, from what he could see it was filled with draperies, flowstones, columns and stalagmites. The light entering from the small opening was not enough for him to be able to see but he did notice there were small openings atop of the cave which let in a stream of light. Besides him Cami was bursting with excitement.

"Let's go." She grabbed her sword and threw it in. It landed with a thump. She then grabbed on to the wall for support her fingers finding ledges strong enough to support her. She digged her feet into the rocks so to not fall in.

"Not this time, i've uh, had enough of exploring for one day but you could go ahead, knock yourself out." He went back to the goat and continued to pet it.

"Ugh boys. Fine you big wuss, don't run off anywhere i'll be back." She continued to grab onto the wall for support, once she was only a few feet away from flat ground did she let go of the cave wall and stumbled down her self. She turned to look back up the steep floor, upon seeing Hiccup and the goat she took a deep breath, walked over to where her sword was, bent down and continued into the dark cavern.

Hiccup was currently petting down the goat while thinking. Why would Toothless avoid this island? He was sure it wasn't the goat which was currently nicking at his tunic.

"Hey, stop it." He tugged on tunic with both hands, but the goat had a strong grip on it, they pulled back and forth for a moment longer before his tunic ripped. "Great." he muttered looking over the slimy section of his newly ripped shirt. The goat baha's, stretching his neck while eating his newly acquired food showing a rope attached to his neck underneath all that fur.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrow, curious as to why the goat even had this. No one lived in the Isles of Doom and he didn't see anyone here. Camicazi couldn't have seen anyone as well or else she would have told him. He trailed the rope and found that it ended at it's brisket, covered by a thick layer of fur.

"How'd this get here?" He muttered.

Inside the cave it was musty and smelled a lot like yak dung. It was making her queasy making her want to hurl but she hold it in. She was far into the cave that she almost couldn't see anything besides from where the streams of light were at, further in there were less openings from which the light entered from.

She couldn't take it anymore, her feet were wet, the smell was awful and it was so dark. Hiccup had probably already left.

That bastard.

Muttering curses under her breath, she turned back around, sloshing the water in the process.

She had managed to take a couple more steps before she stepped in something sharp. She bent to pick it up, meaning to take it as a souvenir. She fumbled with it and continued on her way back. She saw another burst of light a couple feet away from her, once she was there she examined the rock under the light.

She did not shriek. (maybe she did, a little.)

What she did do was throw it away as far a possible from her. Creating a loud sounding blop.

And then she heard it, a low moan that made her spine go rigid and her hairs to stand. Her breathing got harder and louder and her hand had reached for her sword. She was still inside the light so she stepped out of it quietly. She heard it again,but this time it was louder and she could have sworn she saw something moving.

Not one to waste time, Cami took of feet splashing the water as she ran. Her sword was at hand and she could see the exit. Once there she, reluctantly, strapped her sword to her back and started climbing upwards out the cave. She scrambled out of the lip of the cave and once again took of when she saw Hiccup wasn't there.

She snarled, and unsheathed her sword running towards where they came from. She hacked at the leaves and tree branches that got in her way, eventually running into the rat and the goat. "Hiccup!"

The idiot was pulling the goat with the rope, "Hey Cami did you-" He stopped once he properly looked at her. Her trousers were soiled and mucky, her hair was even more of a tangled mess and she reeked. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "What happened to you?"

She was out of breath, barely able to pant out about the thing in the cave.

"Are you serious?"

She let her sword fall to her side and squatted down, hands on her knees taking deep breaths.

The loud roar they heard confirmed Cami's story.

The goat started bleating more loudly, and Hiccup kind of wished that he hadn't agreed to coming here with Cami.

They both jumped when the screaming grew louder, running of towards the beach.

Cami was ahead of Hiccup, not bothering to look back to check on him. It was every viking for himself. Behind Camicazi Hiccup was being dragged by the goat, who had a very good sense of self perseverance.

They made it to the rocky shore line, still running away from the thing, looking for there boat. "Where's the boat!?" Cami panted out.

She turned her head to the side just in time to see the goat (and Hiccup) run ahead of her. "I don't know!" A loud roar came from behind them.

"Gods above!" She was currently having a hard time breathing, "You took the goat." She jumped over a washed up log.

"I couldn't just leave him!" Hiccup was out of breath and clinging on to the rope for dear life. He should have listened to Toothless when he told him the island was dangerous. The goat was still bleating. Chips of rocks sprayed around him when his hooves hit the ground. Up ahead of him he spotted the small sail boat they had come in. "Cami! The boat!"

Camicazi looked ahead and spotted it. Behind them they heard another roar and heard a crash. "Hurry!"

He didn't need to be told twice.

As soon as they reached the boat, Hiccup pushed the goat onto the boat which cause the goat to fall inside and land on its face. Both Cami and Hiccup pushed the boat of the shore and hopped on once they were deep enough. They jumped back into the boat once it was far enough into the sea. They collapsed onto the boat and were panting heavily. The goat was on the other side and was still bleating. Hiccup sat up enough for him to be able to see a strange creature throwing large rocks into the sea. He couldn't see it that well for the wind was strong and blowing them back west, back to Berk. Besides him Cami had also decided she needed to see what had been chasing them. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving.

"Wow." she finally said once they were far from the island.

The only thing Hiccup could do was nod.

They arrived back at Berk at night. Both chiefs of the tribes were standing at the deck when they arrived along with some other adults that had spotted them as well. Cami was pulled out of the ship by her mother, her mother immediately started to rant about how dangerous and foolish she was. Stoick on the other had sent a glare towards his son.

"Uh, hey dad."

The goat announced it's presence by bleating very loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Notes:

Chapter Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have a run in with the "Bad Guys".

Clarification: Hiccup is thirteen years old.

 **A/N :** Thanks for the reviews really appreciate it.

See end for note.

It was close to midday.

They had been flying for sometime now. Hiccup and Toothless had met up at their usual spot in the clearing. After some debate as to what they should do, they took off flying west.

They soared high across the boundless, crisp clear sky joining a formation of Timberjacks. Hiccup leaned onto Toothless, gripping his newly designed saddle that he had made himself a couple of months ago in the forge with Gobbers help- not that Gobber had helped him directly no, of course not, he would have freaked if Hiccup had told him he was making a dragon's saddle.

They were currently somewhere West of Berk. Hiccup had gone of on his own a little over dagmal, when his father had set sail to visit one of the neighboring tribes on official business. He had worked extra hard the day before, reducing his tasks to basically nothing and therefore having the day all to himself.

The Timberjacks were no strangers to Toothless and him. They would sometimes join them for their annual migration towards the west.

Hiccup spotted a herd of wild Thunderdrums swimming below them. He could never really get close to a Thunderdrum before. They could never really hear the sounds he made when chirping. They always attacked, assuming that he was dangerous. He wasn't, but Toothless on the other hand…

"Alright Toothless, let's try this one more time."

Toothless let out a grumble and rolled his eyes. " _I'm surprised at how long you have managed to live without me."_

Choosing to ignore Toothless's remark, Hiccup unlatched himself from the saddle and sat up straight **.**

"Alright, ready?"

Toothless snorts unenthusiastically and then Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling excitedly as he plummets.

Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself.

Toothless rumbles enjoying the sun on his scales and the wind in his face. He opens his mouth letting his tongue flap around. When the scent of salt water gets stronger he opens his wings to slow himself down and then catches up to Hiccup, who grabs onto the saddle and pulls himself up. They righted themselves just in time, Toothless's tail only rippling the water as they raise up towards the sky.

They stay soaring for a while till they spot a ship close to a rock formation close to No Name Island.

The men in the ship were looking below them towards the ocean: they carried metal nets and axes, looking odd if you asked him. They seemed to be fishing for something far bigger than your average cod.

"What do you say if we take a closer look?" Hiccup asks.

Toothless does not respond instead he speeds up towards the ship. They have a disadvantage with Toothless's large and dark form so they put a good distance away and try to make their presence unknown. Luckily the sailors don't pay much attention to the skies instead their eyes remained locked to the sea, waiting.

Toothless narrows his bright green eyes, looking sharply at the sea and then finally he sees it. The dark shadows underneath the ocean swimming rapidly towards the ship. He lets out a low growl, understanding of the situation finally taking root in his mind.

" _Vishap"_

Hiccups eyebrows furrowed, confusion shown clearly on his face, "What's that? Toothl-" And then he sees it. A family of Scauldrons leaped out of the sea, playful and happy. Completely unaware of the large ship full of men and weapons . He manages to catch a glimpse at three large net cannon.

Toothless lets out a growl and dives towards the ship at neck breaking speed. Hiccup can vaguely hear the sound of a net being shot when Toothless let out his signature shrike.

The vikings were at a complete lost. They had been hoping to catch some Scauldrons when they were hit out of nowhere. The Scauldrons having heard the shriek took their leave, completely submerging themselves into the ocean.

The ship was sinking. They're sails had catched fire and there was a large hole near the edge of the ship that had water leaking in. The air had a thin veil of black from the smoke. Bits of ashes fell around them. Bjorn, one of the vikings on ship manning the cannon, lets out a frustrated shout while slamming his hands onto the cannon.

"Bloody Hel! What the Hel hit us?"

Around them the other vikings were dousing their sails with buckets of seawater. While others were trying to regain their hearing. He turns to his comrade expecting to hear an answer when instead he hears another shriek. This time he's thrown onto the other side of the boat. He can hear the groaning of the wood from beneath him and he knows that one more hit and they're done for.

He shakes his head to try to get rid of the ringing in his ears and shakingly stands back up and heads towards the cannon.

He groans while trying to straighten his cannon and then looks towards the sky.

"Where are you, ya lit'le beasty?" He mutters. He looks back and forth and then he sees it. A form flying towards them, growing larger by the second. He grins, "Found ya."

He waits a couple more seconds then shoots and waits for the all too familiar cry of a down dragon. Seconds pass and he doesn't hear it, what he hears instead, is another banshee like shriek coming from the sky and the sound of another explosion from his boat. At the same time he sees his comrades abandoning ship, jumping into the dragon infested waters. He looks back at his ship and realizes that it's a lost cause.

"Fucking demon," he mutters, "gonna have ta get me nice shoes all wet." Oh well, he thinks, at least now they'll finally have to give him a new ship now that this one's all ruined. He jumps into the cold waters, arms flailing about trying to get back up the surface. As soon as he breaks through to the surface he spits water out from his mouth, runs a hand over his face in an effort to remove the water clinging to him, and begins swimming.

"Bloody hel," he says with chattering teeth, "it's freezing."

After they were sure that no one would see them they had skimmed over the water to look through the wreckage and much to Hiccup delight, chests and barrels had survived the burning of the ship. He had managed to snag a small interesting box floating about while Toothless had taken a large barrel of what he thinks is filled with fish. And now they were flying back to the cove.

Hiccup's heart had been pounding ever since Toothless's first strike and the net that had been thrown at them incredibly close had not helped to calm his nerves. So, he had spent the ride back to Berk trying to calm his nerves down.

As soon as they landed Hiccup took the saddle off of Toothless's back and while Toothless tried to take of the barrels cover with his teeth and claws.

"What were they doing! I- I thought they didn't like dragons? Why were they trying to catch them?" Hiccup carries Toothless's saddle under a couple of large rocks and then grabs his stolen chest and small knife and proceeds to make his way over to sit next to Toothless.

Toothless, who managed to take off the cover of the barrel, was currently head deep inside the stolen barrel of fish doesn't even look up as he answers.

" _To - sell them?- yes, that's the word."_ His words come out muffled but Hiccup is sure he heard right.

Hiccup looks horrified and a bit curious. He jams his knife in between the chest's opening and begins to pray it open.

"Where?" he asks wiggling the knife to and fro.

Toothless, with some struggle, removes his head from the barrel with a fish still in his jaw, " _I think your people call it Man's Land_."

"Man's Land? I've never heard it, are you sure that's what they called it?"

Toothless slurps up his remaining fish very loudly and smacks his lips in a very disgusting manner making Hiccup scrunch up his face in disgust.

" _It lies in the same direction as from where the Sol and Mani rise from."_

"The east."

Hiccup has heard little about what lands may lay east of Berk. He can vaguely recall the stories that the elders have shared eof kingdoms who are at war with each other over land and resources, who have hundreds of thousands of men serving them. He's heard that there are many different religions and cultures, people who have never even seen or heard a dragon. To him it all sounds very far away, like a fairy tail. He's not even sure if the stories are true, the elders, after all, are old and are very prone to forget things. His father doesn't like talking about the lands away from them, "Don't worry about what lies east of Berk," his father would say, "Ya people 's whatcha need to worry for."

"Have you been there before?"

Toothless let's out a very human like yawn and makes his way towards his favorite sunbathing rock, leaving an empty barrel." _I was birthed there."_

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Really? What's it like? Are there any other dragons there? Do they have to fight the people there too?" He stands up a bit wobbly like.

Toothless snorts and climbs atop of the rock, stretching his wings before settling. " _You ask too many questions."_

"Toothless," Hiccup complains, "come on, just tell me something interesting."

" _I'm going to sleep."_

Hiccup rolls his eyes, " _That's_ not interesting, you basically do that everyday, come on you lazy lizard." Hiccup pulls on Toothless's tail, "My brain's gonna come up with so many ideas that I won't be able to go to sleep and if I don't sleep I won't be able-"

Toothless just ignores Hiccup and proceeds to take a good long nap.

Meanwhile back in village…..

Snotlout isn't a morning person. In fact if he could, he'd sleep till sun-peak and then some.

But he can't, not with this stupid sunlight and his annoyingly loud brothers and sisters.

He rolls over, getting tangled in his sheets, and falls off his bed. He stays on the floor till his arm falls asleep. With a sigh and a groan he gets up from the floor and throws his covers on his bed. He doesn't even bother making his bed knowing his mom or one of his sisters would make it for him. He changes from his night clothes to his regular ones, gets his helmet from it's place on the hook by the door and slams his door open and then slams it back shut. He makes his way towards the stairs and proceeds to stomp down each step.

Down stairs he makes his way towards their family table. "Morin' mom," He takes his seat on the table. His mother doesn't even turn to greet him, still focused on what he assumes is breakfest.

"Snotlout, ya overslept again." As if he didn't know. "Ya know ya was 'supposed ta be up by miður morgunn ta help your father." She continues to chop as she talks. "It's hádegi." With a thunk she stops chopping and turns around with a sigh and a look of disappointment.

"I know that mom, but it's not my fault no one woke me up!"

His mom, Bera, mutters a quick prayer under her breath before continuing,

"It's nobody's fault but ya own son." She moves closer towards Snotlout. "Snotlout," she begins, "Ya have ta start bein' more responsible than this, Gods know what cha father's gonna do ta ya once he comes home." She takes a seat next to her son, "Look at wha' ya brothers an sisters are doin, they doin ya father good an' proud. Ya need to start showing some initiative if ya gonna become the head of the family someday."

A voice sounds from behind them, "Ha! Snotlout head of this family? Might as well be askin some dumb ol' yak ta do a man's' job."

He turns to see his older brother, Erandol. His mother doesn't say anything, instead going to back to her cooking.

"Shut up Erandol! That's none of your business." Snotlout snaps.

"It is me business, ima part of this family here, and if anybody gonna be in charge it's gonna be me." Erandol turns to Bera, "Where's Alfdis?"

"Out back." Bera mutters. "Careful where ya step, don't need ya dirtying me floors." Snotlout doesn't stay to hear the full exchange, he's out of the door before Erandol and heads out into the village.

The village is bustling. He sees his dad, who is currently in charge of the village because his uncle is out on chiefly duties. He very much tries to not be seen, slipping in between the villagers and then heading into the forge where he'll stay till his dad leaves. As soon as he enters he knocks over a couple of tools on his way in which alerts Gobber of his presence.

"Gobber!" Snotlout cheerfully shouts out.

"Ey! Careful where ya stepping boy!" He moves surprisingly fast for a man with just one leg and grabs onto Snotlout's vest and ushers Snotlout towards the less crowded area.

Once Gobber let's go he throws himself onto a chair and leans back reclining on just the back legs of the chair with his hands resting behind his head. "Hey! Where's my little cuz." He reaches and grabs a couple of trinkets that were on the table near by.

"Dunno, he took off just afta' Dagmal." He turns to see Snotlout playing around with his equipment, and mutters a quick 'gimme that' and snatches the trinkets back.

"Aw, how come Hiccup gets to play around with this junk?" he whines.

Gobber just glares at him and returns to work, "Ya need somethin' Snotlout or ya just camein er' to bother?"

Snotlout sighs and leans forward. "Na, just wondering around- hey, are you sure Hiccups not around here?"

Gobber, who was working on the handle of an axe, raises an eyebrow, "Ya missin ya lit'le cousin, are ya?"

"Na just bored."

"Well if ya so bored then I don't think ya'll mind helpin' me out with some cleaning, ya know-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Snotlout was out the door.

He leaves the forge with a new destination in mind. He heads towards the twins house knocking very loudly on the door. The twins parents were the ones to answer.

"Hey Mr. Thorston, are the twins here?"

Mr. Thorston usually a very patient man, doesn't have the patience to deal with Snotlout. He's still trying to clean up the twins and Snotlout so called 'prank' from his farm house.

"No the'r not er', they'll be busy till they can get that damn' paint off me farm walls."

"Oh well okay," Snotlout begins, "Um, so ya have any idea when they'll be finished or somethin?"

"No and I suggest ya leave before I make ya start scrubbing with em." Mr. Thorsten says and then shuts the door.

Mr. Thorsten knows he was being very rude, but feels that his anger is justified and of course he's not going to let Snotlout join the twins while they're cleaning, that'll be a disaster waiting to happen.

Snotlout makes his way back towards the village and then towards Astrid's house. He knocks- more like bangs- on the door and then the door flies open to reveal a very annoyed looking Astrid.

"Snotlout."

"Ey, Astrid! How you've been? Okay, so anyways i've just some new equipment the other day, you should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-"

Astrid rolls her eyes as Snotlout continues to go on and on.

"Are you done?" She asks impatiently.

"Oh, uh yeah-"

"Oh, good." she says and then proceeds to close the door in his face. Snotlout stands there with a stunned look in his face, a bit irritated that he had been, once again, belittled.

He turns back home, feeling a bit upset but not before kicking a rock towards the direction of Astrid's home.

I'm not dead. Just tired (and hungry). Sorry for any mistakes, no excuses this time. I'll put this in with Chapter 5 after I get chapter six up. Comment, please, I live for comments. Maybe 15 comments and I'll work harder for the next chapter to be out early? Doesn't even have to be related to the story I just want to see if anybody still reads this. Oh, almost forgot, what did you all think of the n


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Chapter Summary: Hiccup saves a life.

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or anything related to the movie/ Netflix series.

Clarification: Hiccup is 15 here. (Or fourteen I'm not sure how old he is in the movies.) Excuse any typos.

The night was beautiful and clear. There was no signs of rain to come nor was it chillingly cold as most nights usually were. It was slightly windy but to the natives of the land that was always a constant in their lives and nothing worth complain for. Gustav, for once, was thankful for the slight chill. He had been chasing a couple of his uncle sheep back and forth, trying to get them back to their barn house for the night. They had originally been let out to graze on the grass but for some reason his uncle had forgotten to usher them back back and so it had been left to Gustav to go fetch them for him. He had been chasing them around for a good half hour, now slightly sweaty and out of breath.

He spots a couple of his uncle's sheep grazing peacefully on the grass near the hill side. Two down, three to go, he thinks to himself. He crouches down and yanks a hand full of green grass and then marches up the hill side, waving his fistful of grass towards the sheep and saying, "Er' you stupid sheep, some grass."

One of the two spots him and starts making his way over towards Gustave while the other keeps on eating grass, ignoring Gustave completely. As the first sheep gets closer Gustav, he takes the rope that he had been carrying around with him and loops the rope around the sheep's neck.

"There ya go." A shadow covers the moonlight for a couple of seconds. He makes sure the rope is secure around the sheep's neck with enough space to breath before making his way over towards the second sheep, the first sheep right behind him. "Come on!" He whines to the sheep that was still grazing on the grass.

The sheep suddenly goes still and then Gustav feels a powerful breeze. He lands on his behind and with wide eyes watchs as the second sheep is lifted off from the ground by a Deadly Nadder with its large claws.

He stays frozen for a couple of seconds, the sounds of the sheep bah's and his heavy breathing the only sounds around him. And then he scrambles up finally having understood what was happening.

"Dragons!" He screeches stumbling down the sloppy hill with the sheep in tow. He runs further towards the village all the while still screaming. "Dragons!" he hollers out managing to awaken one of the villagers.

The villager scrambles out of bed, rushing to put on his clothes, runs down stairs towards his fireplace, lights a small torch with fire, and runs outside where he rushes to light an even bigger torch to signal a dragon raid.

By now all the villagers had awoken and where standing at the ready with their eyes towards the sky. Torches had been lite for light and weapons gleamed in the night. Gustav's screams could faintly still be heard. All the children were being taken to their hiding places along with the village elders and expecting mothers.

Stoick the Vast, leader the Berkians, as always, was one of the first to have reported to the center of the village and at his side stood his brother, Spitelout, Phlegma the fierce and Gobber.

Gobber rubs his eyes with the side of his hooked hand in an attempt to awaken himself, yawning tiredly he says with his heavy accent, "Eh, it's ta late for this. I wa's just gettin about gettin all cozy in me bed." He adjust his helmet with his good hand and lowers it to scratches his cheek. "Eh, re' ya sure the little brat wasn't just playin' a prank un us? Ya know it' wouldn't have been da first time to happin'."

"Nay." Says Phlegma, "Da child look scared beyond doubt."

"Who was it?" asked Spitelout also looking slightly disheveled. He carried with him his axe and a large sword was strapped at his back.

"Gustav." She replies while stretching her neck to get a kink out.

"Ah! Why that lit'le devil could e'saliy be lyin! Wouldn't 'old it above that lit'le brat." Gobber grumbles looking around and about to head on back home.

Stoick who had been looking at the sky and tensing little by little looks back at them "Nay." he says gruffly, " They'll be here soon."

"How can ya tell?" asks one of the passing villagers that had over heard there rather loud conversation.

"I can smell 'em." He says and returns to looking up at the sky, "They're close."

"Smell 'em my arse" Gobber mutters. He rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand towards him, he turns on his peg and walks back towards his forge.

While while Stoicks claims of having been able to smell the dragons seemed unbelievable to Gobber he knew that Stoick was usually never wrong. So once inside his forge he lights up his fireplace and begins to light up some of the candles to give him light. Usually this would be Hiccups job but the little toothpick wasn't here.

Outside Stoick continued to search the skys while the rest of the villagers prepared the cannons and their weapons.

And then at last Stoick spots his first kill of the night, a Gronkle. As soon a he spotted the Gronkle more dragons made their presence known and soon vikings and dragons were fighting each other once again.

Back at the Haddock house Hiccup is just about ready to head out to the forge to help Gobber man the forge. Just as he pulls the wooden door open a dragon swoops directly towards the door, blasting fire. He slams the door closed just in time. The fire instead, shoots through the cracks of the door missing Hiccup and instead illuminating him leaning against the door.

He reopens the sizzling door and leaps off the front of his porch, running down the steps on the hill. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as both villagers and dragons flood the path towards the forge. More dragons fly into the village, setting the roof tops on fire and hualing of there food. He sees more viking both women and men out in the streets axes in hand. Hiccup darts through the alleys, staying under the eaves and weaving through the battle carefully and quickly.

Dragons are sweeping back and forth, they dodge battle axes thrown at them and retaliate by blasting back burning hot fire.

The fire lands on a barrel of fish oil someone had forgotten to put away, causing an explosion. It blast Hiccup towards the ground along with a burly warrior.

"Argggghhhhh!" The burly warrior exclaims towards Hiccup and then i an insane and cheery voice, "Evening!"

Hiccup gets onto his feet and continues to rush past the gigantic men and women.

He passes his neighbors, Hoark the Haggard who pauses to yell at Hiccup, "What are you doing out!?"

Burnthair the broad who screams for him to get inside, Phlegma the Fierce, who raises and eyebrow at him and shoots him a glare as if to tell him to take cover. He passes Ack the Silent who was picking his ear, oblivious to the battle around him.

And then he passes Stoick, who was by far the largest viking in Berk. He's yanked by his father as a dragon fires in the direction Hiccup was running in.

"Hiccup! What are you doing out? Get inside!" Above him an explosion occurs which lights up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and then turns to the sky, once again searching.

He sees a dragon close towards them up in the sky, he grabs a wooden cart and hurls it towards the dragon knocking the dragon out of the sky.

Another explosion occurs that forces Hiccup and the other viking to to duck. Stoick stands firm, only sign of an explosion is the flaming debris on his shoulder which he brushes off.

Stoick turns towards his men, "What have we got?" he asks.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks." the viking paused as if remembering, " Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick questions.

"Chief there hasn't been one sighted in about 13 years, I don't think they'll show up any time soon."

"Ah, you can never be too sure about these demons." He turns and shouts to the vikings up on the pillars, "Hoist the torches!"

Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the last dark area of Berk and revealing a bigger swarm of dragons in the sky.

Below, Hiccup crosses the open plaza and ducks into the forge. He crosses behind the counter and finds his mentor reshaping blades with a hammer and a tongs.

Gobber sees Hiccup from the corner of his eye, "Ah! Nice of you ta join the party. I was startin' to think you'd been carried off."

Hiccup puts on his leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages while speaking.

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all of this." He strikes a bodybuilder pose.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber teases.

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crows the counter looking for replacements.

Hiccup hears a shout of fire and turns to see the four teens charging into the plaza tugging a large wooden cask on wheels, from it they fill buckets of water to douse the flames with. Hiccup leans onto the counter watching them with interest, but his gazing is cut short when he's hooked by Gobber back towards his job.

"Eh, stop daydreaming boy and get back ta work." Gobber gets back to what he was doing lifting a bola which a viking running by nabs and hurls it towards a flying dragon.

"Okay fine, but….." Hiccup runs towards the back of the forge and presents to Gobber his wheelbarrow-like contraption. "Look this can help them stop the fire, or at least make it easier for them to." He untangles the tubing, unhinges the lid and pours some water into the container. Then he pumps the handle of the machine and then goes to grab the hose to show to Gobber but stops in his tracks when the machine prematurely launches water, narrowly missing Gobber and hitting an unsuspecting Viking.

The viking yells out, "Argh!"

"See, now this right 'ere is wha' I was talking about." Gobber points towards the machine.

"Mild calibration issue." Hiccup replies.

"Hiccup." Gobber says, all trace of amusement erased from his face," If ya ever want ta get out there to help or fight the dragons, ya need to stop all…." He gestures at all of Hiccup. "...this." he finishes.

"But… you just pointed to all of me!" He says astonished.

"Yes!" Gobber confirms, "That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhh…" Hiccup says threatening like.

"Ohhhh, yes." Gobber mimics.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping all my bright ideas in the shadows, away from the people!" A beat later, "There will consequences!"

Gobber tosses him a sword. "Eh,I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and carries it with ease onto the grinding wheel.

Outside Nadders land, gather like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. The Nadders then clamber into the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Somewhere else in the village Gronckles pick up fish from the storage houses and fly off. Stealthy, snake-like dragon heads peek over the rooftops and breath gas into the chimneys. Then the second head appears and ignites the gas. It flies past Stoick who was loading catapults.

"They found the sheep!" a viking yells to Stoick.

Stoick, now frustrated, shouts for them to concentrate fire over the lower banks.

Hiccup looks up when he hears a louder than average explosion. He sees a catapult explode. Behind him Gobber trades his hammer appendage for an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!." he heads towards the door, but pauses. He turn with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber then charges into the fray, hollering. While Hiccup goes back to doing his work. He mutters under his breath and then stops to wonder how Toothless was doing. He hadn't seen him in a couple of days but that was normal. He stops hammering for a second, suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

Of course he knew of the dragon queen that was controlling the dragons. That was one of the first things he had asked Toothless about when he met him. He knew where the nest was and had been there himself with the help of a reluctant Toothless.

When Toothless had accepted to take him to the nest, he had been ecstatic. Finally, he'd be able to tell his father where the nest was, there would be no more need for bloodshed. They'd take the queen down together, both humans and dragons.

But when he got there, all that hope was squashed down. He should have known Toothless wouldn't have exaggerated. The queen was massive, tall as mountain and when he saw her eat a dragon with ease, he knew he couldn't tell his father of her, even after he'd tell him how impossible it'd be his father would still want to go and defeat it or die trying. Call him selfish but he wasn't ready to lose his father.

The roar of a Nightmare shakes him out of his thoughts. A Nightmare is in the almost empty plaza. The only one there is Gustav.

"Gustav!" Hiccup screams. "Get away!"

But either Gustav couldn't hear Hiccup or he was too scared. The Nightmare approached Gustav and Hiccup could see Gustav outline trembling in fear.

He swore and tugged his apron off, jumping over the counter and running towards Gustav. Around them fire was catching other homes and the smoke was starting to thicken around them.

The Nightmare swung his tail and Hiccup ducked out of his way and then started hollering to get the Nightmares attention. "EY! YOU BIG UGLY BEAST!" He frantically waved his hands in the air.

It worked. The Nightmare's attention was away from Gustav and onto Hiccup. Which in a way was better but not that much. He started to run in the opposite direction. He looked back once more seeing the Nightmare chasing him. "Gustav run!" He didn't look back to see if Gustav was okay or not. His main priority was to get the Nightmare under control. Behind he the Nightmare growled in frustration seeing as his large figure could fit into the alleys and paths like Hiccup could. So instead he set himself on fire and crushed the buildings in his way.

He took the Nightmare away from the Vikings, not wanting the Viking and dragon to get hurt and as soon a he was far away he stopped and was almost crushed under the Nightmare.

He put up his hands and started chirping in a friendly way. The Nightmare growled suspiciously, nothing that Hiccup could understand.

::Friend, Safe:: he repeated.

The Nightmare's fire extinguished and it curiously stretched out his neck towards Hiccup. Hiccup extended his hand to scratch the spot on the Nightmares neck, but stopped short when he heard a faint, 'Hiccup'.

It seemed as if the Nightmare had not heard so he rapidly went to find it's sweet spot, but before it could fully pass out it shot fire towards his direction which he managed to evade, and instead hit a brazier pole which collapses to reveal his father accompanied by other vikings and Gustav.

Hiccup freezes at the sight of his dad and the other viking can't seem to move either. Around them the dragons retreat, flying off with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over and the dragons have won.

And laying next to Hiccup is a slain Nightmare. They couldn't believe it.

Finally it's Gustav that breaks the trance."Hiccup! You killed it!" Gustav exclaims very excitedly.

Behind Stoick, Gobber mutters a quiet, "Well soil my britches." Behind all of them a crowd gathers behind them.

Hiccup looks back at the Nightmare and the ruined pole. "Sorry dad." He says sheepishly , with his head down.

The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.

The crowds were shocked to here Stoick's booming laughter. "That's my boy!" Everybody in the crowed gasped, obviously pleased with Hiccup.

"Who knew he'd be able to slay a dragon!" They whispered.

"A Nightmare no less!"

"All by himself and with his own hands!" They added.

The destruction that had occurred during the raid was momentarily forgotten. Everyone was happy for Stoick and Hiccup.

"Alright everybody!" Stoick tried to calm down the cheering crowd, "There's still repairs needed and people to help!" At the mention everybody started to calm down. "I need people to put out the fires and a report of how much food was lost. I also need to couple men to help take this beast out of the plaza." At the mention of the dragon everybody cheered.

Stoick chuckled and looked at Hiccup with a proud look in his face. "Good job son." He patted Hiccups back and then turned to Gobber, "Take Hiccup home Gobber make sure he gets something to eat."

"Ay" Gobber pats Hiccup back and starts walking in the direction of the Haddock house.

Hiccup couldn't register what was happening. It all happened to fast. 'What have I done,' he thinks as he sees the body of the Nightmare being carried out.

3k words in like 3 hours. Wow. I don't even know if anyone is still reading. I know I said that i'd post early if there was 15 comments but I felt bad that i'd had not posted chapters during the summer. So there. This time i'll post on Saturday next week, 10 comments and i'll post earlier than that. Bye.


End file.
